


pretty in pink

by wbtrashking (fan_nerd)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Florist AU, Fluffy Smut, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-22 02:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9579074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fan_nerd/pseuds/wbtrashking
Summary: Yuuri enters the bedroom with a dry cough. "What is this, exactly?"Victor props himself on one elbow with a dazzling smile. "I had it custom made. Do you like it?"There is a magenta flower resting on Victor's backside and honestly, Yuuri is getting a little concerned about the wedding planner's sanity.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rosehalo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosehalo/gifts), [ingthing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingthing/gifts).



> this fic is fukken ridiculous im SO SORRY,,,
> 
> please go read [ing's](http://ingthing.tumblr.com/) _actually_ fantastic [florist au](http://archiveofourown.org/series/639041). thanks, [sunny](https://twitter.com/sunnyonice), for your encouragement of this outrageous mess.
> 
> imagine that this takes place after ing stops making everyone suffer through the slowest burn of their lives, so that victor and yuuri are already together. :')

Yuuri agrees to having date night in, mostly because he'd rather just spend some quality time snuggling with his boyfriend instead of going out for dinner or a movie. This means that he rushes out of the shop to the loud jeers of his sister, which he ignores, and hurries over to Victor's apartment with somewhat jittery limbs.

He's stayed over at the wedding planner's place before. They've been  _intimate_ \- a fact which still astounds Yuuri, both because he never thought that he'd be interested in stuff like that, and also because Victor Nikiforov is lightyears out of his league. Still, the silver-haired man always sings his praises, and showers Yuuri in kisses every time they meet, tripping over himself to win the florist over.

And so, Yuuri goes, hoping that he doesn't smell too bad and that Victor is in a good mood. He'd be down for some old fashioned TV-binging, but his skin itches for warmth, honestly, and he's a little bit concerned about how much he's been thinking about sex these days.

The last time Yuuri had stayed over, Victor had just given him a spare key to the condo. It's a nice area of town and he's a bit flippant about personal security, so he'd handed it over to Yuuri without batting an eyelash. For the first time, the florist is going to use it, like he's coming  _home_. Thinking about that makes Yuuri flush hot, so he shakes his head and turns the key in the lock. Once he gets inside, he calls out his greetings and Victor answers from afar - he's probably upstairs, in the bedroom.

Yuuri toes off his shoes, pads upstairs, and opens the bedroom with a slack jaw.

Victor is lying on the mattress, pale skin revealed in low candlelight. He's not wearing  _anything_ , and Yuuri's eyes are immediately drawn to the safety hazard in the wedding planner's behind. He groans and closes his eyes, pinching the bridge of his nose beneath his glasses. " _Please_ tell me you don't have a flower in your ass."

"It's edible," Victor muses softly, propping himself up on his elbow and grinning at the florist. "Do you like it? I had it custom made."

The magenta number  _is_ beautiful. It reminds Yuuri faintly of a globeflower, with the small ruffles and layers. Once he gets closer, he sees that, thankfully, the edible decoration is precariously tied to a thin string, and just peeks over the curve of Victor's cheeks. "What is the point of this, exactly?"

Victor pouts, rolling his eyes as the other man toys with the fake flower, studying it for subtle patterns and such. "Oh, I don't know. We both love flowers, don't we? I thought you would enjoy eating something beautiful out of my ass." Yuuri seizes up at that, hands jerking away from Victor like he's been burned. "It's fondant."

"Too sweet for me," Yuuri murmurs, pausing before he picks up the flower and pulls the string away, collapsing on top of Victor with a low sigh. "It is pretty. You chose the color?"

"Magenta is aesthetically pleasing for me," Victor hums as Yuuri kisses his back, lying down flat at last. "It also looks great on my ass."

"Oh, would you give it up already," Yuuri grumbles. "What's your angle here, seriously? You want me to eat you out? Because you better have cleaned up real well, if so."

Victor scoffs loudly. "Yuuri. You  _wound_ me. As if I haven't taken an enema, bathed, wiped myself out and fingered myself a bit before you came home." Yuuri groans at that. "What? It was  _my_ day off. I wanted to be ready."

"You usually stop by the shop when you're off," Yuuri murmurs, taking off his glasses so he can bury his nose between Victor's cheeks. "You really stayed home all day getting ready?"

"I had to go pick up my fondant flower and run some errands too, I admit," Victor replies, "But otherwise, yes. I deserve a reward for my dedication."

Yuuri rolls his eyes and flicks out his tongue. "For what? Desperation? I'm not gonna eat your cake flower."

Victor opens his mouth to quip back,  _it's fondant_ , but before he has the chance, Yuuri is prying him open and sticking his tongue in Victor's ass. The older man keens at the wet heat of the movement, groaning when Yuuri huffs against him. Unfair.

For a long moment, neither of them can speak. Victor is too busy babbling gibberish as Yuuri moves his fingers against his thigh, curling his tongue and cupping his lips to get more leverage inside of Victor. Victor squirms on the sheets, unable to even reach for Yuuri properly at this angle, but it's a hell of his own design, and he becomes uncomfortably hard in record time.

Yuuri moves away from his ass with hot red lips and a flush of exertion, smiling at the sight of Victor's aroused face. "Be careful what you wish for," the brunette says, ghosting his fingers over Victor's front side.

Victor quickly sits up and mouths at Yuuri's collar, rutting against him and moving things right along for the rest of the evening, abandoning his magenta fondant flower in favor of sucking Yuuri off and eagerly asking to have sex.

The florist agrees happily, but only after he makes Victor promise not to buy any more edible flowers.


End file.
